Puella Magi Onryo Magica
by Timmy Sparx
Summary: Sayaka Miki enters a new kind of witch labyrinth, and never returns. Her foolishness that day set in motion the chain of events that could mean the end of the Puella Magi. Possible three-shot, written by my depression.


**A/N: My favourite anime, mixed with my favourite horror movie. And the best part is, it works. ENJOY!**

**Note: I own nothing, never have, never will (unless I miraculously get drafted into writing a second season for Madoka Magica… Oh god that would be awesome) And definitely not the Grudge!**

"This witch is different from other witches Sayaka Miki. If you enter the Labyrinth, you will die."

"Piss off you interfering bitch."

"Sayaka, I am trying to save your life."

The blunette snorted. "I'll believe you when hell freezes over. You think I can't see what you're trying to do? I know your game Akemi, you want the grief seed for yourself. You don't even care about protecting people!"

Homura clenched her fists. How could this girl be so stupid, over and over again?

"Why won't you listen to me?"

"Because you're a lying, traitorous bitch."

_So I hear. _"Why is it that you won't let me help you."

"Because I hate you! I HATE YOU! I hate you more than anything. You came between me and Madoka, you let Mami-san die. I HATE YOU!"

"I did not come between you and her, you drove her away yourself." Replied Homura, "And Tomoe-san caused he own death with sheer stupid-"

Homura saw Sayaka move, saw the flash of metal, and only just managed to draw a katana that she had saved from a traditional Japanese weapon shop. She heard a creaking, saw the tempered steel start to crack, and dived away from the insane blunette just as the blade snapped.

"Do not EVER SAY THAT AGAIN!" Screamed Sayaka, diving at Homura, slashing madly at the raven haired girl. Homura rolled out of the way, and spun the dial on her shield. Time slowed and stopped, and Homura moved well out of reach of the blunette. She unfroze time and turned to the enraged Puella Magi.

"I warned you Sayaka, whatever happens from here is on you."

And then she was gone.

Sayaka pushed on. This labyrinth was barren, bleak. It was like walking on a sheet of paper that had had ink spilt over it. The moving shadows unnerved her, but did little to hinder her progress as she made her way into the centre.

Then, all of the sudden, the landscape went black, and Sayaka felt the sensation of falling. She closed her eyes, and felt as if she was going to be sick. And had the wind knocked out of her when she hit the ground.

Hastily pulling herself to her feet, she surveyed her surroundings. There wasn't much to look at, all she saw was the ash blackened remains of a room. She noted two doors, one on her left, and one on her right, which she assumed to be the exit.

Sayaka umped when she heard a thudding noise behind her. She spun on her heel, and whipped her sword round to the front. She looked up a staircase, which she could have sworn was not there before, and saw the witch.

She instantly relaxed. "_Is that all? I doubt that witch could do much harm to anyone."_

She walked up the stairs, two at a time, and met her adversary about halfway. It was a naked woman, covered in blood, her neck bent at an unnatural angle. Sayaka raised her sword, just as the thing began to make an unnatural rattling noise with its throat. She brought the sword down, and the witch disappeared.

Turning around, she jumped back down the stairs, and turned to the exit. "_Stupid Homura, I knew she just wanted the grief seed."_ Sayaka stopped, with her hand on the doorhandle. The witch had not dropped a grief seed. "_Maybe it was just a familiar after all,"_ Thought Sayaka.

She turned the handle, and pulled the door open. The witch stood on the other side of the door. Sayaka yelped, stumbled backwards, and tripped over something soft. She looked down to see the witch, lying staring at her at her feet. She crawled backwards, and the witch followed her, crawling along, convulsing unnaturally every few feet. Sayaka slashed at it with her sword, and it disappeared again. She pushed herself back up against a mirror that sat propped against the wall, and moved her hands up to her face. Instead of meeting the soft flesh of her cheeks however, they were met by a feeling that was unmistakeable. Another set of hands were touching her face. She felt the things breath on her ear, heard its deathly croak, and felt her neck break.

**A/N: One down (two if you count Mami, but no one ever seems to count Mami # Mean_) Lol. My depression must be Really bad for this to happen. And watching Psycho Pass, Fate/Zero and Madoka Magica all over the course of one weekend probably didn't help either. God bless/damn (take your pick) the Urobutcher.**

**I think this just became a three-shot.**

**Sparx out**


End file.
